Te esperaré siempre
by LadyLily1982
Summary: Atención: SPOILER HP 6!..¡TERMINADA!.. No lo llegaste a oír, pero mientras te ibas, te alejabas de mí, esas palabras se clavaron a fuego en mi corazón. Mis manos vacías, ausentes de la compañía de las tuyas, sintiendo como tu calor se enfriaba irremediabl
1. Te esperaré siempre

_Saludos a tods :D _

Este es una mini historia (4 capitulos) que se me ocurrió al terminar el sexto libro, por lo que, desde el inicio, se desvela TODO lo que allí sucede (después no me digais que no he avisado) Si lo has leido, puedes continuar, si no ha sido asi, lo siento, te invito a cerrar el fic, no quiero fastidiarte las sorpresas que suceden en el libro

También ha sido concebido como un regalo de cumpleaños a una persona muy especial que dentro de muy pocos dias cumplirá los dieciocho años :D  
¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KAILY!

Y ahora ya pueden empezar a disfrutar de la historia.  
Espero que les guste :D

**Advertencia**  
¡Atención, contiene MUY ALTAS DOSIS DE SPOILERS, asi que **si no has leido el sexto libro**, te recomiendo que NO SIGAS LEYENDO... ! (el que avisa no es traidor)  
**Fin Advertencia**

* * *

**Te esperaré siempre**  
_(Autora: Lady Lily)_

**Capitulo 1 "Te esperaré siempre"**

_"Te esperaré siempre"_  
No lo llegaste a oír, pero mientras te ibas, te alejabas de mí, esas palabras se clavaron a fuego en mi corazón. Mis manos vacías, ausentes de la compañía de las tuyas, sintiendo como tu calor se enfriaba irremediablemente al pasar el tiempo, al verte caminar lejos de mí.  
_"Te esperare"_  
Vi como te alejabas, como me dabas la espalda y te marchabas para dejarme atrás, por seguridad, dijiste, por no hacerme daño, para protegerme.  
Yo misma lo sabía, conocía que no podíamos estar mucho tiempo juntos, no ahora en medio de esta cruel y despiadada guerra, y más después de lo sucedido: de la muerte de Dumbledore.  
Vi como dabas la espalda a la blanca tumba, al colegio… a mí.  
Supe, sin verte los ojos, que estabas decidido a acabar lo que el director había empezado, que estabas decidido a matar de una vez por todas a Voldemort. De terminar con esta época oscura en la que nadie se siente a salvo. De dejar todo lo querido atrás para que no resultará dañado, de dejarme atrás.

¿Sabes? Desde el momento en que te abrace en la celebración del triunfo del campeonato, cuando tú me respondiste con ese mágico y correspondido beso, supe que lo nuestro tenía una fecha límite. Desee con toda mi alma que mi mente no tuviera razón, que se equivocase y que siempre permaneciéramos juntos, como mi corazón deseaba… pero, cuando te vi de nuevo en la enfermería, después de lo sucedido en la torre, después del asesinato de Dumbledore, supe que había llegado el final: lo vi en las profundidades de tus ojos, lo intuí por la forma en la que me miraste, triste y abatido. No, no era por lo que habías visto minutos antes, era por lo que intuías que harías más tarde… para protegerme.

Soy fuerte, lo sabes muy bien, y por eso las lágrimas no han abandonado mis ojos, por eso no he llorado cuando te he visto alejarte de mí. Tú, igual que yo, sabias que sucedería esto al final, no podía durar mucho tiempo, y más siendo tú quien eres, sabiendo lo que tenias que hacer.  
Lo que siento es lo que te dije: que ojalá hubiésemos desvelado nuestros sentimientos antes, que ojalá hubiéramos pasado más tiempo juntos, ojalá… Ojalá es una mala palabra, nos hace imaginar cosas que nunca llegarán a suceder, posibilidades pasadas que ahora lamentamos no haber tomado.  
Ojalá…  
No quiero pensar en eso.  
No quiero.  
Ojalá es una palabra que no debería existir en el diccionario.

Te veo marcharte, caminar y alejarte de mí. Se que sientes profundamente dejarme atrás, pero sabes que tienes que hacerlo, que tienes que abandonarme para no dañarme.  
Como ha cambiado la situación¿no es verdad?  
En nuestro primer beso fui yo la que corrí hacia ti para abrazarte eufórica por la victoria, sin saber que iba a ganar instantes después el más preciado de los trofeos: me correspondiste, besándome, demostrando mis sentimientos correspondidos… y ahora, ahora eres tú él que te alejas de mí, rumbo a la misión que han impuesto sobre tu hombros desde antes incluso que nacieras: salvar el mundo mágico.  
Que injusta es la vida para ti, y ni siquiera has cumplido los diecisiete años.  
Como te dije antes de que te alejarás de mi lado, de que me dejarás atrás, eso es lo adoro de ti, que eres tan noble y tan leal, tan valiente y tan decidido… a costa de aprender a valerte por ti mismo, a costa de aceptar las pérdidas tan duras que la vida te ha puesto en el camino. Yo, una más en la larga lista de seres amados, la única que permanece viva pues así, alejándome de ti, me proteges de la muerte.  
Espero que, a partir de ahora, seas más fuerte que nunca, pues siento que mi pérdida ha sido la más dolorosa que has sentido en tu corazón… a pesar de que ambos sabíamos que esto terminaría desde el mismo momento en que empezamos a estar juntos, a pasear juntos de la mano, a ser pareja.

Mientras tanto, esas palabras que nunca llegaron a salir de mis labios al verte marchar y alejarme de ti (por mi seguridad dijiste), esas palabras que tú nunca llegaste a oír, se quedarán grabadas en mi mente:  
_"Te esperaré siempre"_  
Y, no lo dudes, cuando acabes con todo lo que te propones hacer, cuando mates a Voldemort y libres al mundo de la mayor amenaza que tiene (se que lo harás, confió en ti) allí estaré yo, esperando tu regreso, con los brazos abiertos… porque yo siempre te estaré esperando.

------------------


	2. Cumpleaños

_Gracias :D__ Me alegro mucho que les haya gustado.  
No he podido ponerlo antes, pero aqui esta, el segundo capitulo (y ya nos queda sólo la mitad)  
Espero que disfruten mucho de éste tambien :)  
Besos miles  
Pd: Gracias por los comentarios, los contestaré todos en el siguiente capitulo (que espero ponerlo el domingo o el lunes sin falta) Ciao_

**Capitulo 2 Cumpleaños**

Más de tres años han pasado desde que te alejarás de mí, desde que decidiste enfrentarte a tu destino. Tres años y todavía la guerra no ha acabado. Tres años desde que luchas y luchas sin descanso, sin desfallecer y con la meta que te propusiste en el funeral de Dumbledore, cuando afrontaste enfrentarte a tu destino… algo que todavía haces decidido.

Y hoy, en la soledad de la casa, en el día de mi decimoctavo cumpleaños, no hay celebraciones ni fiestas, no hay alegrías ni risas: todo el mundo está fuera, luchando sin descanso. Yo también lo hubiera estado, yo también estaría enfrentándome a los mortifagos que atemorizan al mundo sino fuera por las heridas de las que tengo que recuperarme.  
Fue la última vez que nos vimos, hace dos semanas¿recuerdas? Tú ibas con mi hermano y con Hermione, los tres con ese aire decidido de luchar que teníais en la estación, al volver a Londres después del funeral en Hogwarts. Yo iba con Neville y con Luna, los tres formamos un grupo muy poderoso de aprendices de aurores. Que ironías de la vida¿verdad? Tú y Ron queríais ser aurores, pero no terminasteis los estudios, nosotros tres lo hicimos y somos muy destacados en las clases. Pero, a pesar de todo, vosotros sois los magos que siempre aparecéis finalmente para ayudar en las peleas contra las hordas de Voldemort, como si supierais algo que nadie sabe.  
Llegáis y os marcháis cuando comprobáis que podemos vencer tranquilamente.

Fue allí, en el último ataque, cuando una maldición me dio, una muy fuerte que me lanzó Bellatrix Black. Si no hubiera sido por ti, quizás ahora no estaría aquí, cumpliendo los dieciocho. Tú, al verme estrellarme contra la pared, inmediatamente ocupaste mi lugar en la batalla y lograste reducir a aquella mortifaga que había matado a Sirius. Tenias tantas ganas de enfrentarte a ella después de eso, que si no llega a ser porque nunca has matado, porque guardas la maldición asesina para Voldemort, quizás ella no estaría ahora encarcelada en Azkaban y si en una fría e inhóspita tumba para siempre.  
Después de reducirla y paralizarla te alejaste de mí, como siempre, sin mirarme, pero pude ver como tus ojos, imperceptiblemente, echaban un vistazo atrás y un brillo de tristeza asomaba en ellos al verme y dejarme atrás de nuevo.  
No quieres delatar tus sentimientos, por eso permaneces impasible conmigo, como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido, como si nunca hubiéramos sido algo más que amigos.  
Igual que en la boda de Bill y Fleur, igual que todas las veces en las que nos hemos juntado sin peleas de mortifagos por medio. No quieres hacerme daño, no quieres que me utilicen y seas tú el culpable de mi muerte.  
Mi brazo me duele, pero lo que más es el corazón, que sigue con esa pena que empezó cuando me dejaste atrás. ¿Cuándo terminara todo esto¿Cuándo la alegría regresara a tu rostro¿Cuándo podremos estar juntos de nuevo?

Salgo al jardín. El sonido de una mecedora es el único ruido que se oye. Fleur está también aquí, en la casa, conmigo. Esta preocupada por Bill, que también lucha sin descanso en la guerra, y por el pequeño que mece en sus brazos, que amamanta y arrulla temerosa del futuro que puede tener si todo acaba mal.  
Pronto será su bautizo, y una vez más te veré y no podré permanecer a tu lado como estábamos los últimos días en el colegio. Una vez más tendré que verte ausente y alejado de mí. Una vez más veré la tristeza que muestran tus ojos cuando me ven. Una vez más… no podremos estar juntos, no hasta que acabe todo.

Me arrodillo, y en la tierra dejada por la sequía que azota este ultimo año el país (se la razón que la causa, todos la sabemos, no es difícil de adivinar), en la tierra dibujo un gran pastel de cumpleaños. Para finalizar, dibujo dieciocho velas encima, y cerrando los ojos, imagino que las soplo y apago todas a la vez formulando un deseo, el mismo que los tres últimos años.  
Antes de abrirlos se que no se ha realizado, como siempre.  
Me levanto, mis rodillas manchadas de polvo y tierra.  
Nunca perderé la esperanza de que, algún día no muy lejano, se cumpla ese deseo.  
Una leve brisa empieza a soplar, haciendo desaparecer el dibujo del pastel que estaba a mis pies, haciendo desaparecer cualquier rastro de celebración.  
Levantó la vista y miró al cielo por última vez antes de entrar en la casa, antes de seguir con lo que estaba haciendo dentro, antes de salir al exterior a celebrar mi cumpleaños.  
Por eso no oigo los gritos de alegría.  
Por eso no oigo los fuegos artificiales que celebran el fin de la guerra  
Por eso no oigo unos pasos acercándose a la casa muy deprisa y llenos de euforia y alegría…  
.  
.  
.


	3. Fin de la espera

Como dije en el capitulo anterior, el domingo por la noche o el lunes pondría el capitulo nuevo y… aquí está. Espero que les guste, y muchas, muchas, muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, no saben lo agradecida que estoy por ellos (al finalizar el capitulo, verán las contestaciones, que ahora si he tenido tiempo de dedicarles unos minutos a los maravillosos lectores que dejan sus impresiones en los comentarios)  
Para no alargarme más, les dejo ya con el capitulo nuevo.  
Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**Capitulo 3 Fin de la espera**

Entró en mi habitación, cansada y dolorida. El brazo me duele, pero es más el dolor de mi pecho el que siento. ¿Cuándo acabará la espera?  
Recorro con los ojos la habitación, los cientos y cientos de objetos que la decoran y abarrotan, y mi mirada se posa en una pequeña snitch, aquella que tengo de recuerdo del ultimo partido que jugué, aquel en que ganamos el campeonato en mi quinto año, y aquel en el que me besaste por primera vez en la celebración del titulo. Sostengo el pequeño objeto entre mis manos, aferrándola fuertemente, recordando tu rostro y rememorando la celebración, el abrazo… y el beso.  
Tú y yo sabíamos que lo nuestro no podría durar mucho, y a pesar de eso, disfrutamos hasta el final.  
Recuerdo tus besos, y recuerdo la ultima vez que hablamos, el uno con el otro, a solas, cuando lo nuestro terminó en el funeral de Dumbledore. Ese día no se me va a olvidar en mi vida, demasiadas pérdidas importantes.

La snitch vibra en mi mano (sin querer la he activado) y libre, ahora vuela por la habitación.  
Cierro los ojos, e imagino que regreso a Hogwarts, que estamos libres de las preocupaciones que tenemos ahora, que volvemos a ser sólo unos simples adolescentes, no personas que luchan por sobrevivir cada día  
Imagino que el ruido se para, que la pequeña esfera voladora ha sido detenida, pero no por mí, sino por otra persona que se encuentra en la habitación, conmigo… que ha sido atrapada por ti.  
Pero, al abrir los ojos, puedo ver como ésta desaparece por la ventana, también me abandona, y no sabré cuando regresará de nuevo a mí… como tú

Me acercó al lugar por donde ha desaparecido, sintiendo de nuevo aquella leve brisa que sentí antes de entrar en la casa. Huele a frescura, huele a hierba recién cortada, huele a primavera, huele a verano, huele a alegría, huele a risas, huele a felicidad… huele a ti.  
Me apoyo en el marco de la ventana, intentando ver su origen, y puedo observar como algunos rastros de luces desaparecen por el cielo ¿Qué habrá sucedido?  
Lo observo detenidamente y, entonces, mi corazón salta en el pecho al comprender la verdadera razón de aquello. Mi corazón y mi mente ahora están unidos en un mismo pensamiento al ver desaparecer esos rastros de la celebración del fin de la guerra.  
_"Siempre te he esperado ¿vendrás ahora que todo ha acabado?"_

Cierro los ojos, e imagino nuestro reencuentro. Me abrazo a mi misma, pensando que son tus brazos los que me rodean. Dejo escapar un par de lagrimas de emoción al pensar en volverte a ver de nuevo, libres ya de todo sufrimiento, libres ya de todo temor.  
Dejo que el brillo del sol entre en mi corazón, sol que sale de entre las nubes después de mucho tiempo.

Perdida en mis pensamientos no escucho como la puerta de mi habitación se abre delicadamente.  
Perdida en mis pensamientos no oigo los pasos de una persona que se acerca a mí.  
Perdida en mis pensamientos imagino que me abrazan y rodean como tú lo hacías en el colegio.  
Y, al abrir los ojos, al sentir mi corazón latiendo más fuerte que nunca, veo que no han sido imaginaciones, que no han sido sólo sueños. Te veo a mi lado, y ahora nunca más nos tendremos que separar. Te rodeo con mis brazos, sintiéndome de nuevo completa.  
Me apoyó en tu pecho, quiero oír tu corazón latiendo.  
Te miro a los ojos, y veo que todo ha terminado… y la alegría regresando a ellos.  
Me abrazas más fuerte, no quieres perderme.  
Y, como aquella primera vez, cuando todavía éramos unos inocentes estudiantes, nuestras bocas se juntan, anhelantes, felices de reencontrarse de nuevo y esta vez para siempre.  
Ya nada nunca nos podrá separar.

Me apartas un poco, para mirarme detenidamente. Tienes unas pocas cicatrices que la guerra ha dejado en tu rostro, pero eso nada importa, ahora lo único importante es que estás a mi lado, junto a mí.  
Me miras, y sonríes.  
Me miras, y veo un brillo especial en tus ojos.  
Me miras… y me deseas un feliz cumpleaños. ¡Como no lo va a ser si estas tú conmigo de nuevo, si todo ya ha acabado, si ya nada puede suceder que nos pueda separar!  
Te abrazo, no te quiero soltar nunca más.

Y así, abrazados y felices por el reencuentro, vemos por la ventana las luces que aparecen en el cielo celebrando el fin de esta guerra, la derrota del mal, la llegada de la paz al mundo… y nuestro reencuentro.

.-.

* * *

**_Contestaciones a los comentarios/reviews:_**

**Lialy** Hola, muchas gracias por tus comentarios en los dos capítulos. Sobre lo primero, si, en cuanto termine el libro yo también estaba un poco entristecida por todo, pero de momento, ahora tenemos dos años (más o menos, viendo el ritmo que tiene JK :p) para imaginar que puede suceder en el futuro… Espero que este fic te anime, sobre todo, en los dos capítulos que faltan. Espero que te gusten. Muchos besos.

**sandrasg09** Saludos! Gracias lo primero por las palabras que me dices, lo agradezco muchísimo (no me costo mucho imaginar lo que piensa, pues así lo da a entender). Si lees el segundo capitulo, ya veras que me base en esa escena del final para empezar la historia… después, ya es algo diferente. Es verdad que tenemos los pensamientos de Ginny (me gusta escribir de esa forma, ver lo que piensan ante una situación), y lo que se ve a través de ella, nada más. Como puse al inicio, es un mini-fic de cuatro capítulos, pero no descarto hacer algo más grande de aquí a un tiempo referente al último libro. Besos miles.

**Flor89** Muchísimas, muchísimas gracias por los comentarios. A mi me encanta que te siga gustando el mini-fic. Como dije, el domingo o el lunes… y ha sido a mitad de estos, jajaja (es la madrugada :p) Justo cuando pasaba esa escena (la que se basa el inicio) los pensamientos de Ginny como que me vinieron a la mente, y durante unos días los tuve hasta que finalmente me puse a escribirlos . Espero que lo que quede del fic te guste también. Muchos besos!

**ginevramweasley** Saludos! Gracias por el comentario lo primero. Si, creo que mucha gente pensó lo mismo en esa misma escena del libro ¡parece que lo transmite! Y no te preocupes si eres "nueva" como dices, si te apetece ponerlo, pues ponlo, que no pasa nada ;) Espero que te siga gustando la historia. Besos miles!

**Orla Potter** Hola! Muchas gracias por los comentarios en ambos capítulos, estoy muy agradecida :D (no sabes lo colorada que me pongo al leer vuestras estupendas y maravillosas palabras) Yo, como digo siempre, sólo traslado al papel lo que tengo en la mente, no se cómo lo hago, sólo se que es así. Sobre lo de capítulos pequeños, salió así, a veces puedo escribir mucho, pero otras en cambio, es breve pero intenso (a veces es mejor que sea así, pues si se alarga no tiene la misma esencia) De nuevo, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, y espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo. Muchos besos.

**Gwen****-Delacour** Muchas gracias por tu comentario ("lo bueno, si breve, dos veces bueno", como dice el refrán ¿no?) Agradezco tus palabras y espero que te siga gustando la historia. Besos miles.

**Dark**** Lady Evans** Saludos mi querida Dama :D Como sabes, me encantan estos mensajillos tuyos tan largos) Y, como siempre, logras que mi rostro cobre cierto color rojizo con tus palabras… ay, pobre de mi, jajaja. Esta historia se basa en esa escena del libro 6 que todos conocemos, pero, como habrás visto ya en el segundo capitulo, cambia un poco todo. Por eso pongo que el contenido es revelador, pero casi es una historia aparte ¿no crees? Ya veras que es lo que sucede al final de este nuevo capitulo. Espero que te guste y no te desilusione. Quisiera poder seguir escribiéndote y agradeciéndote todo lo que dices en los mensajes, pero conociéndome, las contestaciones podrían llegar a ser mas largas que el capitulo (también es un poquillo corta) y las normas son las normas. Ya seguiré agradeciéndote en el siguiente comentario. Un besazo muy grande!.

**kaily****-gw** No sabes que gran alegría me dio ver tu mensaje también por aquí, además, esta es, por derecho, tu historia, tu regalito de cumpleaños :D Ya sabes lo que me gusta "hablar" pero estoy viendo que me faltan unas cuantas contestaciones… y me temo que roce las "normas" del sitio, con gran pena tengo que parar aquí también. Tú ya sabes cuanto te aprecio, mi querida Kaily. Besos miles.

**kika**** dlc** Saludos! Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Me alegro que te guste, y que los siguientes capítulos también lo hagan. Si, hay que comprender que Harry ahora tiene muchas complicaciones en el futuro… asi que, hay que disculparle. Muchos besos y espero que te siga gustando la historia.

**Ariel Magdur** Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra que te guste. Espero que lo siga haciendo. Besos miles.

**Isadora** Saludos! Estoy tremendamente agradecida por tu comentario. Como a los demás, me alegra que te guste la historia, y que los dos capítulos que restan, te entusiasmen y te emocionen. Y si, yo también pienso que la pareja estaba predestinada, se ven muy bien juntos… ya lo veras. Besos miles!


	4. Epílogo “Si quiero”

Saludos!

Aquí está el ultimo capitulo del mini-fic :)

Por cuestiones técnicas no he podido actualizar antes en este sitio (y, concretamente, este fic), pero espero que la espera haya valido la pena y les guste el final :D

De nuevo, muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que han leído la historia, me alegra que les este/haya gustando (las contestaciones al final, pero tienen mi eterno agradecimiento por sus comentarios y valiosas palabras)

Ahora si, ya pueden empezar a leer el capitulo final.

Espero que les guste

**.-.**

* * *

**.-.**

**Epílogo _"Si quiero"_**  
.-.

Estoy nerviosa, tremendamente nerviosa. Me paseo de un lado a otro de la habitación, deseando que todo acabe ya. No puedo dejar de pensar en cualquier cosa que puede salir mal, en cualquier detalle imprevisto, en cualquier cosa inverosímil que puede suceder.  
Pero, no, nada puede ir mal. No hoy, no este día tan especial.  
Me siento y me levanto repetidas veces. No puedo estar parada. Estoy en mi habitación, en mi casa, con todos los seres que quiero¿por qué he de temer que algo malo suceda?  
Miro el espejo, y no reconozco la imagen que devuelve. Nunca antes me había visto de esa forma.  
Siento mil mariposas en mi estómago al verme completamente, y saber lo que ocurrirá cuando cruce la puerta, cuando salga al jardín. Los nervios se apoderan de mí como nunca antes lo han hecho.  
Una y otra vez recorro cada rincón de mi habitación. Una y otra vez intento calmarme, pero no puedo.

.-.

Oigo el ruido de la puerta al abrirse. Me doy la vuelta temerosa de malas noticias, pero no es más que mi padre que me mira con una sonrisa en el rostro, con una alegría que nunca antes había visto en él, cuando me observa detenidamente desde el marco de la puerta. Al verme tan nerviosa se acerca a mí y me abraza protectoramente. Me besa en la frente como hacia cuando yo era muy niña, cuando con ese simple gesto calmaba todos mis temores, como lo ha hecho ahora.  
Le sonrió agradecida.  
No hay nada que temer, es lo que siempre he deseado.  
Me ofrece el brazo: ya es la hora.

.-.

La música empieza a sonar cuando estamos los dos a mitad de las escaleras. Una música que finalmente hace desaparecer todas las mariposas que se habían instalado en mi interior, y que ahora vuelan libres con el viento.  
Bajamos uno a uno los escalones, y empiezo a vislumbrar todo el exterior, todos los adornos preparados allí afuera… todo esta hecho para mí, para este día.  
Alguien se acerca, es Hermione, que me tiende un ramo de flores precioso. Me sonríe y me desea buena suerte. Yo también le sonrió a ella, no puedo hablar pues la emoción me embarga totalmente. Ella comprende y asiente alegre. Si no fuera por ella, esto quizás nunca hubiera ocurrido. Le abrazo agradecida, y ella, igual que mi padre, me deposita un leve beso en la frente. Ron está a su lado, finalmente ellos también han reconocido sus sentimientos y forman una estupenda pareja. Mi hermano me abraza y me besa en la frente, instantes después de ella, deseándome buena suerte. No puedo evitar que una lágrima solitaria escape de mis ojos al ver la emoción en sus rostros.  
Les veo cruzar juntos la puerta que da al jardín, y después mi padre me ofrece su brazo para cruzarla.  
Ha llegado el momento.

.-.

Caminamos despacio por el pasillo que han dejado. Las sillas se agolpan a uno y otro lado, y todo el mundo esta de pie mientras mi padre y yo pasamos. Todos mirándome emocionados. Pero yo, yo sólo tengo ojos para la persona que me esta esperando en el altar, aquella a quien tanto anhele años y años.  
Allí estás tú, esperando ahora. Allí estás lleno de alegría al verme avanzar hacia ti… vestida de blanco y con una sonrisa radiante.

.-.

Me coges de la mano al llegar. No recuerdo cuantos pasos he caminado, no recuerdo ninguno de los rostros que me observaban, sólo el tuyo. Mis manos echaban de menos a las tuyas, tu calor y tu energía.  
Nos observamos, y como la primera vez que nos besamos, olvidándonos al resto de las personas que nos observan. Ambos vemos la imagen del otro reflejada en sus ojos, ambos sabemos que ya nada nos podrá separar.  
No recuerdo nada más de la ceremonia, no recuerdo que palabras dije, que sucedió a lo largo de ella. Lo único que recuerdo fueron las dos palabras más importantes que pronuncie, las que me unieron a ti para siempre en matrimonio: "Si quiero"  
Después, tus brazos rodeándome.  
Un beso tan mágico como la primera vez.  
Y miles de toneladas de arroz cayendo sobre nosotros.  
Me había convertido, finalmente, en Ginny Potter.

.-.

**Fin**

.-.

.-.

* * *

.-. 

Contestaciones (no me canso de repetirlo, muchísimas, muchísimas, muchísimas gracias):

**kika dlc **Gracias Kika! Me alegro que te esté gustando el fic. Este ya es el último capítulo, así que espero que te emocione tanto como los tres anteriores. Un saludo y besos.

**MaryGin** Saludos! Lo primero gracias por tus palabras :D Si, has supuesto bien, porque "teóricamente" ese capitulo (el tres) es el último… y no lo es. En realidad son tres más uno, como has podido leer. Creo que era necesario este ultimo-ultimo capitulo, para alegría de todos los devotos de la pareja ;D. Espero que te haya gustado. Un beso.

**Lialy** Hola! Gracias! Espero que te lo hayas pasado bien en las vacaciones, y que hayas disfrutado mucho no, muchísimo. Como siempre, muchas gracias por el comentario, y ya me dirás que te ha parecido y emocionado este último capitulo. Besos.

**Orla Potter **Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te hayas emocionado, eso significa que logre transmitir lo que quería Espero que este último capitulo también te emocione como el anterior. Besos miles.

**Flor89 **Saludos Flor! Y muchas gracias por el comentario! Aquí esta el ultimo capitulo. Las cuestiones que preguntas… pues, en realidad, se me habían ocurrido pero este fic esta muy centrado en los pensamientos de Ginny, y en lo que sucede a su alrededor. Nada más. Aunque… no descarto hacer otro mini-fic con respecto al futuro de varias personas. Ya veremos! (buff, considerando que mi musa es muy hiperactiva, no creo que tarde mucho, jeje) En fin, espero que te guste este ultimo capitulo (por cierto, que veras un poco que ha sucedido con dos personas muy especiales) Un saludo y un gran beso.

**sandrasg09 **Hola! Muchas gracias por tus lindas y estimulantes palabras. Me entusiasma ver que te emocionaron, que mis ideas traspasaran el papel y lograran hacerte sentir aquello que yo había imaginado. Muchas, muchas gracias! Espero que este ultimo capitulo, aunque cambie un poco de registro, también te llegue a emocionar, y que te haga derramar lagrimas… pero esta vez de emoción y alegría. De nuevo, muchísimas gracias y espero que disfrutes del final del fic. Besos miles. Pd: Sobre lo de pasarte por mi perfil… jejeje, creo que no te vas a aburrir en muchos días (tengo una musa muy hiperactiva). Besos.

**Ikari Dare** Saludos! Y gracias por el comentario! Si, creo que muchas gente pensó en lo mismo al leer esa misma escena, creo que lo transmitía, que hacia pensar en eso mismo al leerlo :D Sobre lo de pasarme por tus fics… en cuanto tenga un poquillo de tiempo libre para ellos, me pasare a verlos De nuevo, muchas gracias y espero que te guste el ultimo capitulo. Besos.

**Dark Lady Evans** Hola muy queridísima Dama Evans :p! Ay, ya sabes lo que me emocionas tu también con tus agradables y lindas palabras, pero… buff, que me emocionas tu también. Yo creo que esa enorme sonrisa que se te puso a ti en el rostro al ver el reencuentro, se me ha puesto a mi al leer tu comentario (review, que es lo mismo :p) Como digo siempre, mi musa tiene la culpa de todo lo que escribo, y que a veces yo misma me sorprendo de lo que aparece en el papel. Y, como habrás visto ya, me encanta reflejar el interior de los personajes, saber que es lo que piensan, y que sucede (buff, si, es una manía, pero me gusta :D) En fin, que ya paro de desvariar (cuando no?) y deseo que este ultimo capitulo también te guste tanto como los anteriores. Un montón de abrazos y besos.

**angls** Saludos! Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra que te haya gustado (y que este último capitulo también lo haga) Si, yo también espero que el destino de ellos dos sea parecido a lo que pienso) sobre todo que suceda lo que sucede en este último capitulo, eso seria fabuloso :D De nuevo, muchas gracias por tus palabras. Besos miles.

.-.

_**Muchas gracias a todos/as por haber leido el mini-fic.**_

**_¡Besos miles!_**

.-.


End file.
